Conquistando a Luna: enredos, amores y pasiones
by laparejadelfenix-nox
Summary: El panico invade a Ron cuando descubre que se ha enamorado de Luna. Pero es curioso como a veces nosotros solos pintamos las cosas más dificiles de lo que realmente son.
1. Capitulo 1

**Conquistando a Luna: enredos, amores y pasiones**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una mañana tranquila y apacible de sábado. El sol brillaba un despejado cielo azul y corría una suave brisa que traía el aroma de la primavera. Un día perfecto para pasarlo fue del castillo, tirado en el césped sin hacer nada, o al menos eso pensaba Ron. Sin embargo en lugar de estar disfrutando del bonito día, se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca acabando un trabajo de Pociones. Pero quien podía concentrarse en los estudios cuando el día estaba pidiendo a gritos que saliera fuera, es decir, quien más que Hermione podía quedarse encerrado haciendo deberes. Miro a Harry sentado frente a él, parecía concentrado en su trabajo algo que le sorprendió. Suspiro resignado y devolvió su atención al trabajo, había escrito su nombre y la fecha, ya le quedaba menos pensó tratando de ser positivo. Bufo molesto y dejo la pluma sobre la mesa, tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar que en un estúpido trabajo de Pociones. Cosas como Luna, Lunática Lovegood como la llamaban muchos.  
- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto a mi? - pensó el pelirrojo con desanimo.

No podía terminar sus deberes, y estaba pensando en Luna...

¿Que podría ser peor? sabia q le pasaba algo con ella, desde el año anterior, le empezó a gustar, mas de lo k le gustaba antes por supuesto, pero estaba confundido, si se podía llamar confundido, a que le gustasen 2 chicas a la vez.

Algunas veces pensaba en armarse de valor como un buen Gryffindor e ir a decirle lo que sentía, pero luego volvía de golpe a la realidad y recordaba todas esas veces que la había llamado Lunática. Pensó en pedir consejo a sus amigos, pero no estaba muy seguro que de que no fuesen a burlarse de él. Volvió a mirar su pergamino en blanco, sin darse cuenta había garabateado el nombre de Luna, rápidamente lo tacho para que nadie pudiese verlo. Estaba visto que no iba a lograr centrarse en el trabajo, así que decidió recoger sus cosas y salir de allí, tal vez un poco de aire le ayudase a pensar con más claridad.  
- ¿Te vas? - le pregunto Harry al verlo levantarse.  
- Eh, si, voy a fuera un rato - murmuro mirando de reojo a Hermione esperando un reproche de su parte por dejar el trabajo a medias.  
Harry también la miro un instante esperando lo mismo, pero la joven no dijo nada. Tal vez estaba tan absorta en su propio trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de que Ron pretendía escabullirse.  
- Bueno, os veo luego - se despidió Ron de sus dos amigos y salio rápidamente de allí decidiendo no tentar a su buena suerte.  
Al llegar a la puerta del castillo tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la nueva intensidad de luz. Sonrió y echo andar por el verde césped sin rumbo fijo.

Iba por los jardines, hasta que sintió una voz...  
- ¡¡Ronald! - grito la voz.  
- ¡Oh! - pensó Ron - Es Hermione para decirme que me olvide de llevar mis libros, ¡que les costaba llevármelos! Y se dio vuelta esperando el veredicto.  
- ¿Que haces a estas horas levantado? - Le pregunto alguien que no era Hermione, en vez de tener el pelo ondulado y castaño lo tenia lacio y brillante...  
- E-eeh, paseo, y tu, Lavender (jeje! Pensaron que era Luna, juazzz!)  
- Nada, solo te vi, y decidí seguirte, para que no me esquives de por vida, Won-Won - Le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa picara al tiempo que se le tiraba encima, y le dio un largo beso, al que Ron trato de separarse, sin éxito porque Lavender parecía decidida a comerle su boca.  
- ¡¡¡Lavender! ¿¡¡Quieres parar por favor? - Le dijo Ron, sorprendido de su alto tono de voz.  
- No tienes por que ser tan maleducado, solo quería darte un beso - Respondió con voz soñadora, una chica que apareció entre los matorrales.

Ron se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, nada menos y nada mas que su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger, no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí la chica de desornados rulos castaños, el la había dejado arriba trabajando con Harry ¿que demonios estaba ella haciendo ahí? Ron estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y que apenas y logro oír la voz de su amiga, que le decía:  
-¿Que no piensas disculparte con ella? dijo Hermione en un tono ligeramente malicioso  
Ron se lo pensó unos segundos y luego contesto:  
-No, por que yo ya no quiero nada con ella, y me molesta que no lo entienda! dijo Ron marchándose del lugar visiblemente molesto.  
Lavender solo se encogió de hombros, mientras murmuraba "ya será otro día".  
Hermione lanzo una mirada de fastidio y se dispuso a seguir a su amigo...  
-¡Hey Ron!  
-¿Que quieres? - dijo el chico de mal modo.  
-Hablar contigo, que no es obvio.  
-¿Ah si? ¿Y de que?  
-Del hecho de que necesitas ayuda.  
-¿En que? ¿En posiciones? no me digas que hasta ahora te das cuenta.  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, suspiro y armándose de paciencia le dijo  
-No, tonto, estoy hablando de lo que sientes por Luna.  
-¡¡¡¡¿que! ¿Como lo sabes? - dijo Ron que por la sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de negarlo siguiera.  
-Eres algo obvio ¿sabes? además, te vi garabateándolo hace un rato, eso me lo comprobó - dijo Hermione mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.  
-Nada se te escapa ¿eh, y por que quieres ayudarme.  
-¿Como que por que Ronald Weasly? soy tu amiga, además a Harry siempre le he ayudado con sus citas  
-Si, nunca he entendido tu masoquismo - dijo Ron riéndose, Hermione lo miro molesta, no obstante le dijo  
-Ese no es el punto, de cualquier modo, tengo una idea de como puedes conquistar a Luna  
-¿en serio? dijo Ron con tono incrédulo  
-Pues si veras...

Hermione le contó su plan con todo detalle. La expresión de la cara de Ron cambiaba a todo momento, primero se sorprendió, luego se asusto y finalmente sonrió.  
- ¿Qué te parece?  
- Me encanta. Pensé que ibas a decirme que le echara valor al asunto, pero esta idea tuya me gusta más - dijo Ron animado.  
- Si, bueno, ese será el último paso - aclaro la joven.  
- Pero será el último, ¿no? Y faltara mucho para eso, ¿verdad? - pregunto Ron.  
- Si Ron, el último - aseguro Hermione.  
- Ah, entonces perfecto - dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa - Ey, cuando terminemos con lo mío puedo ayudarte yo a ti - propuso muy seguro.  
- Mejor no - respondió la joven de cabello castaño declinando con suavidad su oferta.  
- Tú piénsatelo. Estoy seguro de que se como ayudarte.  
Hermione vio una imagen mental de su amigo soltándole a Harry lo que sentía por él, y sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlo. Ron no pudo evitar reírse de ella al ver la cara que puso.  
- Bueno, ¿y cuando empezamos con ese plan tuyo? - pregunto Ron.  
- Si quieres hoy mismo - sugirió Hermione.  
- ¿En la cena?  
- O ahora mismo, creo que he visto a Luna hace un momento.  
- Mejor en la cena, la cena es mucho mejor - se apresuro a decir el joven Weasley pues aun no se sentía muy preparado.  
- Está bien, en la cena.

Ron aguardo impaciente y nervioso hasta la hora de la cena. La primera parte del plan consistía en un acercamiento progresivo a fin de que Ron se sintiera más cómodo y seguro cuando estaba Luna delante.

Ron aguardo impaciente y nervioso hasta la hora de la cena. La primera parte del plan consistía en un acercamiento progresivo a fin de que Ron se sintiera más cómodo y seguro cuando estaba Luna delante.

Se sentaron en el gran comedor...la mesa de Gryffindor, al contrario de la de Ravenclaw esta abarrotada de gente.  
-Pss...Ron -le chisto Hermione  
-Si...¿que? ¡Es imposible que me acerque a la mesa si esta casi vacía Hermione! Mejor lo dejamos para mañana-contesto el pelirrojo albergado de esperanza de que su amiga deje el asunto para mas luego.  
-¿No aprendiste del libro que les regale a Harry y a ti, el de los deberes?  
-Como que no, si cada vez que lo abría chillaba cosas como.  
-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy-Lo interrumpió sonriente.  
-Esta bien, esta bien tu ganas pero ¡como iré hasta allá!  
-O bien ella puede venir aquí...espérate un segundo...LUNAAA!  
Luna miro sorprendida para ver de donde provenía ese alarido...y era de Hermione Granger...que querría, saber algo de su expedición para ver Gorros Azules, marcianos que habían ocupado el cuerpo de los Gorros Rojos y le habían cambiado el color de piel por medio de una mutación?...no lo creía, esa chica, aunque era muy simpática e inteligente, tenia mentalidad muy cerrada, pero no le costaba preguntarle...además el chico Weasley esta sentado a su lado y le agradaba, mucho, si, pero sabia que una lunática despeinada nunca le importaría a nadie, así que se encamino de todos modos...en la mesa de Ravenclaw a nadie le interesaban los Gorros Azules.

Ron vio aproximarse a la chica motivo de sus desvelos y el pánico se apodero de él. Miro a los lados, buscando una salida rápida, Hermione no le había dado apenas tiempo para prepararse. De repente vio su tenedor y con todo el descaro del mundo lo arrojo debajo de la mesa.  
- Uhi, mi tenedor esta vivo, voy a cogerlo - dijo el pelirrojo y se metió debajo de la mesa para buscar su tenedor antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.  
La joven de cabellos castaño frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Ron tenía que complicar tanto las cosas? El pelirrojo gateo por debajo de la mesa con la intención de escabullirse, pero justo cuando salía de debajo de la mesa para correr hacia la puerta se topo con Luna.  
- Hola Ronald - lo saludo la joven con una gran sonrisa.  
- Anda Luna, que sorpresa, estaba...buscando mi tenedor - dijo Ron mostrándole el objeto metálico.  
- ¿Y te vas a quedar ahí? - le pregunto Luna soltando una risita.  
- Ehm...No, me parece que no - respondió el chico saliendo de debajo de la mesa y poniéndose en pie.  
La joven rubia volvió a soltar una risita divertida mientras seguía a Ron de regreso a su sitio. De no haber sido porque el pelirrojo caminaba delante, Luna habría podido ver al igual que lo hizo Harry, que se había sonrojado.  
- ¿Me has llamado Hermione? - pregunto Luna cuando llego a la altura de la joven Gryffindor.  
- Si, si. Ron quería comentarte algo ¿a qué si Ron? - dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo.  
- ¿Qué? Ah si ¿Que tal estas, Luna? - dijo Ron soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
Hermione se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Luna lo miraba confundida un instante antes de sonreír y responder.  
- Muy bien ¿Y tú?  
- Bien, bien - dijo Ron y volvió a quedarse callado.  
Hermione le hizo señas desde detrás de Luna para que siguiera hablando, pero el chico le devolvió una mirada desesperada implorando un poco de ayuda. Movió los labios sin emitir sonido alguno para sugerirle una pregunta a su amigo.  
- Ah ¿Qué tal tu expedición para buscar a los Gnomos azules esos? - pregunto Ron y Hermione lo miro con cara de "eso no era lo que te estaba diciendo".  
Pero igualmente Luna entendió la pregunta y se le ilumino el rostro. Hermione le hizo un hueco a lado de Ron y no hizo falta decirle que se sentara. En seguida empezó hablar animadamente sobre su expedición en busca de los Gorros azules. Ron no se enteraba de la misa a la mitad, pero igualmente estaba encantado porque estaba hablando con Luna sin hacer cosas raras o absurdas.

Mientras tanto Hermione sentía que estaba estorbando, y con una simple excusa de que tenia que ir a la biblioteca a conseguir un libro.  
Salió muy deprisa y en los pasillos se encontró a Harry, este la detuvo y le dijo:  
-Hermione, acompáñame tengo que decirte algo  
-¿Pero, que pasa, ¿por que estas tan apurado?... tengo que ir a la biblioteca  
-Esto es mas importante… así que sígueme  
-Bueno, como tu digas..  
Ella no estaba nada molesta, correr por los pasillos, de la mano de su amado, no le era nada molesto.  
Al poco rato llegaron a un cuarto donde habían velas, pétalos de rosas, aroma de jazmín y el ambiente era muy romántico.  
Hermione se sentía en el cielo, y para matar sus esperanzas se apresuró a decir..  
-Y Harry... ¿Pa…para quien es esto?  
-Bueno es para Ginny, mañana es nuestro primer aniversario  
Hermione casi empieza a llorar, en su corazón algo le oprimía muy fuerte, algo que no la dejaba vivir, ese amor que sentía por el enamorado de una amiga, era desleal ya demás imposible  
Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba triste y le preguntó.  
-¿Por que estas así?  
a lo que Hermione atinó a decir:- no es que, que tengo alergia a el aroma de los jazmines... y además ¡¿porque me trajiste acá?¡  
-Bueno, pues como eres amiga de Ginny, quería que me dieras sugerencias sobre este lugar,..¿le falta algo, ¿le sobra algo, ¿en que lo puedo mejorar?  
Hermione estaba molida, pero primero era la felicidad de su amado y después sus sentimientos.  
-Bueno, todo está perfecto lo único que le falta es música  
-¡¡Ah¡¡ ¡¡lo sabía, ves por eso te traje. ay mi Hermione, por eso te quiero tanto, weno ahora si vamonos que tenemos clases muy pronto y bueno no quiere que te saque malas notas por mi…y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Hermione hizo lo mismo pero sin antes mirar otra ves el lugar donde el día siguiente su amado iba a estar con la mujer que quería.  
Cerró la puerta y se apresuró al salón. Harry y Hermione llegaron justo a tiempo para clase de la historia de la Magia, Ron ya estaba ahí, Hermione se alegro de ver que tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó junto a el, quedando Ron en medio de Harry y Hermione (N/A eso parece simbólico jeje) el profesor apareció atravesando el pizarrón, lo cual fue como una señal para que todos se colocaran en su pose preferida para dormir, Harry así lo hizo, pero Ron no, el se volvió a su mejor amiga y le dijo  
-Gracias Hermione  
-Por dijo la chica distraída...  
-Por haberme ayudado, con Luna, por mi mismo nunca le hubiera hablado  
-No hay de que...dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera, no obstante Ron, con una perspicacia poco usual en el, noto la tristeza en la mirada de su amiga  
-Hermione, ¿por que estas triste?  
-Por nada Ron, dijo la chica sonriendo, pero Ron no le creyó  
-Es por Harry ¿verdad?  
-¡Cállate! que te va a oír dijo Hermione alarmada  
-¡Que va! esta dormido como un tronco  
-De cualquier modo, no es asunto tuyo como para que lo estés gritando, y déjame en paz necesito tomar notas  
Ron miro a su amiga, y decidió que era mejor no molestarla, Harry se iba despertando en ese momento, Ron se rió de el y Harry le dio un golpe.  
-Hey que te pasa, dijo Ron jugando.  
-Mas bien que te pasa a ti dijo Harry.  
-Como sea, estas muy feliz, le dijo Ron a Harry, que irradiaba felicidad en la mirada  
-Es que mañana es mi aniversario con Ginny.  
-Ah, dijo Ron y se quedo callado, observando como Hermione desviaba la mirada a la ventana, el chico pelirrojo suspiro cansado, odiaba esa situación estaba entre su hermana y sus mejores amigos.  
Hermione mientras tanto no podía olvidar la sala multipropósito, lo que daría por que aquello hubiera sido para ella, estaba segura que Ginny quería a Harry, pero que no la amaba de la misma manera que ella, nadie podía hacerlo, se sintió prisionera de ese horrible vació que enamorarse y no ser correspondida, siento inmensas ganas de llorar, pero sabia que no podía.

-Chicos, me disculpan. Tengo que ir al baño.  
Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos, porque nunca se saltaba una clase, tenía que ser algo de suma urgencia para que hiciera eso. Cuando se fue Harry le dice a ron:  
-¿Le pasará algo?  
-¿Que si le pasa algo? Claro, no te das cuenta, ¿no?  
-Bueno sí, pero no se ¿porque está así? Parecía contenta cuando la llevé a ver la sorpresa para Ginny  
-Si, si... muy contenta, dijo Ron con sarcasmo. Y se apresuró a decir, Si quieres saber lo que le pasa, anda y habla con ella, eres su amigo ¿no?  
-Si, pero. Bueno está bien, voy a ver que le pasa. Yo también la noto rara, espero que no sea algo malo, porque me muero.  
Ya al decir esto se paró y desapareció del salón para ir a ver que le pasaba a su amiga.

Harry distinguió la silueta de su amigo a lo lejos, no iba en dirección al baño, iba hacia otra parte, aquello lo alarmo, no era el tipo de cosas que Hermione hacia normalmente, trato de alcanzarla y por fin lo logro cerca de la torre de adivinación  
-Hey Hermio...pero no termino la frase al ver que su amiga se encontraba llorando, el chico se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo, Hermione se sorprendió por aquello, y aunque sabia que Harry lo hacia por cariño de amigos, ella se sintió feliz y pronto dejo de llorar  
-No me gusta verte así le dijo Harry en tono tierno.  
-No era nada Harry.  
-¿Nada? por dios Hermione mira tus ojos...¿que te hizo sentir de esta manera?  
-No es nada importante.  
-No me salgas con cuentos Hermione.  
-Esa es la verdad dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.  
-¡Claro que no! dijo el chico poniéndose de pie el también -Hermione tu siempre has estado ahí para mi, ahora déjame corresponderte con eso, déjame ayudarte.  
-Harry es que...  
-Es que nada, vamos dime que te pasa, por que llorabas Hermione  
-Es que...

_Igual que el mosquito mas tonto de la manada, yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir...te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales, a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su finn_  
-Es que, bueno - no sabia que inventarse...- no podía concentrarme, y pensé que el profesor me iba a regañar...-termino.  
-¿Hermione, es que no confías en mi?-dijo el chico en tono apenado - ambos sabemos que el profesor Binns no tiene idea de que esta rodeado de alumnos así que si no quieres decírmelo, no me lo digas...  
_Me callo por que es mas cómodo engañarse...Me callo por que ha ganado la razón al corazón_  
- Esta bien - dijo ella, haciendo un fingido tono molesto-No te diré nada...  
Harry se quedo plantado, parecía que lo hubieran abofeteado...pero reacciono rápidamente. Ginny estaba esperándolo al final del pasillo.  
-Has lo que quieras-le dijo y camino rumbo a la pelirroja.  
Al ver por que le había respondido de manera tan brusca y se había ido, giro la cabeza y Harry salía con Ginny abrazados, mientras la que pensaba que era su amiga le besaba el cuello...  
_Pero pase lo que pase, y aunque otro me acompañe, en silencio te querré tan solo a tiii_

En eso alguien se acerca…era Luna…quien venia corriendo…al toque miró a Hermione y le preguntó:  
-¿que que…te pasó?  
-Nada, nada...me caí,..  
Luna un poco dudosa dijo:  
-amiga, que te ha pasado, porque estas así?  
-no, no es nada... solo que...  
Y rompió a llorar, Luna atinó a decir..  
-Es por Harry ¿no?  
-¿¿Que? ¿pe…pero como lo sabes?  
-Se nota, amiga, siempre lo he notado, como lo miras, como sufres por el, de verdad si que estas enamorada de él.  
Y Hermione se echó a llorar mas y le contó todo, luna escuchaba todo y al terminar le dijo:  
-pues, sabes no es un amor del todo imposible...  
-pero porque dices eso...  
-no te preocupes, que lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…lo único que tienes que saber es que falta poco para que Harry vuelva a estar solo…te lo puedo jurar..  
-¡¡pero, que dices¡¡ eso es imposible, Harry ama a Ginny y no creo que la deje  
-pues, se corren rumores, si uno es cierto...  
-¿que rumores?  
-nada, nada. Ahora anda a lavarte la cara y dile a ron que lo estaré esperando en la sala común ¿ok?  
-ok ¿pero entonces tu y Ron?  
-anda a lavarte la cara ahora. chau

Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente que acababan de terminar sus clases y charlaba animadamente. Hermione iba esquivándolos de manera mecánica con gesto abatido, mientras caminaba de regreso a donde se encontraba su amigo pelirrojo. Ron la miro un instante, tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos, seguramente por el llanto y caminaba casi arrastrando los pies. Definitivamente Harry no había hecho lo que él esperaba ¿Cómo podía haber fallado su plan? Era un plan perfecto, enviar a Harry en busca de Hermione, dejándolos a los dos solos, y luego...luego ya saldría todo de manera espontánea ¿o no? Harry no podía estar tan ciego...vale, si que lo estaba, en la próximas vacaciones lo llevaría a uno de esos sanadores muggles para que le revisaran la vista.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Ron - ¿Harry no ha hablado contigo?  
- Si que lo ha hecho. Quería saber lo que me pasaba - dijo Hermione suspirando con cansancio.  
- ¿Y? - la animo a seguir el pelirrojo.  
Hermione tomo aire y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido. No había mucho que contar pues había sido una conversación breve. Ron la escucho y aunque estuvo tentando a interrumpirla, no lo hizo. Al final, el pelirrojo comprendió que quizás la situación en la que había puesto a sus dos amigos no había sido tan perfecta como él había imaginado, y que casi con total seguridad, él también habría actuado como lo hizo Hermione.  
- Lo siento Hermione, solo quería ayudar. Soy un poco novato en ayudar a alguien con sus problemas amorosos, a decir verdad, esta es la primera vez. Pero te prometo que la próxima vez lo pensare todo con más cuidado - dijo Ron con entusiasmo, le estaba cogiendo el gustillo hacer de cupido.  
- No hace falta, de verdad. Además ya me siento mejor - dijo Hermione temblando solo de pensar en el nuevo plan de su amigo para ayudarla con Harry. En ese momento recordó su encuentro con cierta joven rubia - Por cierto, me encontré con Luna. Me dijo que te estaría esperando en la sala común.  
- ¿En serio? - pregunto Ron sonriendo ampliamente.  
- Si, anda, date prisa y no la hagas esperar.  
- Voy - dijo el pelirrojo y echo andar, pero se detuvo nuevamente tras dar un par de pasos - Hermione ¿seguro que ya estas mejor?  
- Que si. Venga, lárgate de una vez o Luna se cansara de esperarte - insistió la chica del pelo castaño.  
- Vale, me voy. Pero luego seguimos hablando sobre mi plan - dijo Ron y echo a correr hacia la sala común.

**Continuara…….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este es un fic colectivo que estamos desarrollando entre BlanquitaGranger, CalixtoNix DaphnePotter, LuzFleur, mayiya y SusyGranger, casi todas miembros del Club R/L del foro Nox. El siguiente capitulo esta en proceso de ser revisado, así que en cuanto este listo lo subiremos también.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Conquistando a Luna: enredos, amores y pasiones**

**Capitulo 2**

El eco de los pasos de Ron resonaba por los vacíos corredores. El pelirrojo iba corriendo por mitad de un pasillo cuando recordó que no sabía en que sala común lo esperaba Luna, es más, no sabía donde estaba la sala común de Ravenclaw, y aunque lo hubiese sabido, no conocía la contraseña para entrar. Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que doblo una esquina sin fijarse y choco con alguien que venía por el otro pasillo. La otra persona perdió el equilibrio y cayo sobre él, pero por fortuna la pared no estaba lejos y los dos no terminaron en el suelo.  
- Lo sien... - las palabras se le atragantaron al ver que había chocado con Luna.  
- ¡Ronald! - dijo Luna dedicándole una sonrisa - Justamente te buscaba a ti.  
- ¿A...a mi? - balbuceo Ron mientras Luna lo ayudaba a ponerse derecho.  
- Si. Recordé que no le había dicho a Hermione en que sala común te esperaba, y luego me acorde de que eres Gryffindor y no puedes entrar en mi sala común - añadió la rubia riendo.  
- Es verdad, ni tú en la mía. Pero podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines o por el lago, si tú quieres - propuso Ron sonrojándose ligeramente.  
- Eso estaría bien. Además he traído las fotos que querías ver.  
- Estupendo. Entonces ¿vamos?  
Los dos salieron a los terrenos de castillo. Ron iba ojeando el pequeño álbum de fotos que había traído Luna. Era fotografías de su expedición en busca de los gorros azules. En un principio el pelirrojo lo había tomado sin demasiado interés, solo le había dicho que le gustaría ver las fotos de su expedición por quedar bien, pero cuando comenzó a ver el álbum se dio cuenta de que en muchas de las fotos salía Luna. Ron no estaba acostumbrado a verla sin el uniforme del colegio, y ahora pasaba las hojas buscando más fotos de la chica.  
- En esta sales muy bien - soltó Ron casi sin darse cuenta.  
- Si te gusta puedes quedártela.  
- ¿De verdad puedo?  
- Claro, ¿para que quiero una foto de mi misma? Me hace más ilusión que la tengas tu - dijo Luna y sus ojos soñadores brillaron de forma especial.  
Ron saco la foto con cuidados y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.  
- Este sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade ¿vas a ir? - pregunto Luna sacando el tema.  
- Si, supongo que si. ¿Y tú? - volvió a preguntar esta vez Ron.  
- Es posible - respondió la rubia con sencillez.  
- Podríamos ir juntos - sugirió el pelirrojo - Es que necesito comprar unas cosas, y Harry y Hermione no pueden ir - se apresuro añadir al ver la expresión desconcertada de Luna, no estaba seguro de querer que ella pensara que le estaba pidiendo una cita.  
- Porque no, será divertido - dijo Luna recuperándose de la sorpresa.  
Ron no recordaba haberse sentido más feliz en su vida, puede que se hubiese sentido más feliz en algún momento, pero ahora mismo no lo recordaba, todo había quedado eclipsado por la sonrisa de Luna.

Hermione en la sala común, pensaba mientras veía a Ron y Luna sentados viendo algo que llevaba Luna consigo, su mirada se perdió en esa imagen, y fue a parar en algún recuerdo estancado de su mente...  
- Claro, nunca viendo algo, mas bien, estudiando algo, o enseñándole algo - se dijo - porque para tener un tema que no sea de estudios o discutir algún tema que no se solo de salvar su vida, no lo hemos tenido.- Hermione suspiro largamente, y una lagrima rodó suavemente en su mejilla- si hasta Ron es feliz en medio de esa timidez que lo carcome, al menos traza conversaciones que no son nada como las que pueden tener conmigo...  
- Quien no puede que cosa que n pueden tener contigo? -Digo una voz suficientemente conocida para ella.  
- Hola, oye Harry, perdón por mi manera de contestarte, no era mi intención...  
- Lo sé - no había amargura en su voz - Solo que no me acostumbro aun que cuando hablas así, puede ir dirigido a mi ¿que miras?  
- Solo a Ron y a Luna, que parecen que se están conociendo mejor que nadie en este castillo. Ya no solo comparten ideas, si no también historias y pasados...

Harry la miró y se dio cuenta de un sufrimiento que tenía callado desde hace tiempo. Hermione sufría por algo...o por alguien.

Ron y Luna se despidieron en la entrada del castillo de una manera muy natural, aunque para Ron era un gran avance en estas cosas. El no sabía porque pudo haber alguna vez albergado algún sentimiento confuso hacia Hermione, (aunque de eso ya hacía mucho), pero se daba cuenta que de esto ya era pasado, y que encima este sentimiento era muy distinto al que pudo haber sentido por alguien. Lavender fue una escapada, pero gracias a ella le sirvió algo el despejar Dudas. Ahora entendía que lo que el creía haber sentido por Hermione alguna vez fue debido a la fuerza de la costumbre de estar con ella, y de ver esa faceta que no sabia que ella llevaba. Ahora quería subir a su sala común y contarle lo maravilloso que había resultado todo con Luna.

Cuando Ron entro a la sala, Encontró a Harry. Por 1ra vez se desilusionó un poco al verlo a él, porque sabía que quien en este caso lo ayudaría y compartiría con el era Hermione. Pero se dio valor, guardo sus recuerdos para al día siguiente. Y le pregunto a Harry que como iban las cosas con Ginny.  
- Pues bien, la verdad, Tu hermana es fantástica. No me hace rabiar ni perder los papeles, es callada y atina a saber que decir. La verdad es que nunca pensé conocer a alguien así.   
- Bueno, Ginny es mi hermana, y aunque somos muy distintos, tengo la certeza de que si están bien juntos, no replicare nada.  
- Es lo mejor Ron. Pero yo si tengo algo que decirte - Harry no develo nada en su voz ni en su expresión- y es sobre Hermione.  
- Sobre Hermione, pues ¿que pasa con ella?  
- Eso es algo que quiero saber. ¡¡¡Creo que la respuesta es tu!  
-¡Yo! ¿Por qué yo? Vamos Harry, ¿que quieres decir?  
- Que creo que la causa de sufrimiento de Hermione (porque dudo que estés ciego) son tus encuentros con luna. Creo que o le duele esto o que la dejes de lado, Ron.  
- ¿Dejarla de Lado? ¿yo? Mira Harry. Si hay alguien que ha dejado de lado a Hermione, eres tú. Paras todo el día con Ginny, Hablas de Ginny, y ni siquiera dejas que Ginny comparta conmigo y con Hermione!  
- ¡Pero eso es distinto! Yo he visto llorar a Hermione por ti. Miraba hacia afuera, donde estabas tu con Luna. Y aunque no recuerdo mucho sus palabras, se que es por ti.  
- Gracias por decírmelo Harry - Ron no replico, iba a hablar con Hermione al día siguiente, aparte de contarle lo de Luna, le contaría la conversación que mantuvo con Harry - Creo que hablaré con ella mañana, y te pido que no digas nada hasta que no hable con ella, amigo. Lo prefiero así.  
- Como quieras, pero no soporto ver a Hermione así, y si encimas se van a pelear, no pienso hacer nada, ya una vez intente arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, y no dio resultado...  
- Deja de hablar de eso, que todo tanto tu y yo estuvimos peleados con Hermione, y por otro lado, si lo hiciste, fue la única vez que lo intentaste, porque la verdad, no recuerdo nada de tu ayuda. Y sabes que, te dejo aquí, para que siguiente pensando en Ginny, mi hermana, por cierto.  
- Y tu para que sueñes con tu cita con Luna.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, Hermione lavó su rostro y se fue a su habitación, estaba por entrar cuando escuchó que una chica le decía a otra:  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir con Harry?  
mientras que la otra chica con un tono muy familiar le decía.  
- Bueno, mañana es nuestro aniversario, y pues…quien sabe…haya algo...de acción  
- A ya, te entiendo…tu solo lo quieres para...  
- sh, shh…calle que nos pueden oír, lo único que quiero es conocerlo a fondo…eso es todo, si me gusta terminaré con Seamus y estaré con Harry a tiempo completo  
-¿y con Lee? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
- No, con el no puedo terminar, siempre me trae cosas, y me invita a salir…si termino con el, tendría que devolver muchas cosas bonitas y eso no me gustaría. Bueno, volviendo al tema de Harry.  
En eso se oye un ruido por detrás de la puerta.

Hermione no sabía si se había equivocado de habitación cuando escucho la Voz de Ginny. Pero al ver el letrero DE SU grado, Se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocada. ¿Que hacía Ginny en su dormitorio conversando con Lavender y Parvati? eso no le hacia Gracia, nada de gracia, se suponía que Ginny y ella eran amigas, y le dolió que ella tuviera tanta confianza con Lav Lav y Parvati...pero se hizo e valor y entro.  
- Buenas Noches Chicas, ya me voy a dormir, por favor apaguen las Luces...¡Oh! Ginny, que bueno que vienes, pero creo que mañana Hablaremos, si! estoy cansada, harto cansada!  
- Esta Bien Hermione, nos vemos mañana. Hasta mañana Chicas!  
- Ciao Ginny - dijo Lavender con su terrible pronunciación de italiano - ¡¡¡No vemos!  
- ¡¡¡Hermione, Esta Chica es como toda una Weasley! Hace honor a su apellido.  
- ¿Que bien, no? Miren. Tengo que dormir, si no les molesta, apaguen la luz.  
- Esta bien Prefectita, lo haremos - Dijo Lavender, con voz gangosa, Parvati últimamente se mantenía al margen - ¡¡¡que descanses!  
Al rato, el cuarto estaba Oscuro, pero Hermione no dormía, La verdad es que no entendía o no quería entender. Pero como Ella y Ginny ya no se frecuentaban mucho, era buena opción no preguntar nada. Ya sabía quien sobraba ahora en todas partes. Así que decidió dejar en blanco sus pensamientos y preguntarle a Ron como le había ido con Luna. Eso era parte de su alejamiento de ideas. A Dios Gracias Ginny ya estaba en otro plano, ya no se veían más que esporádicamente. ¡¡¡Y se quedo dormida, aunque no placidamente!

Ron, sintió un bulto en los pies..."Harry, pensó"  
pero no, no era Harry, era Hermione!  
- ¡Hermione, que haces aquí tan temprano! - le susurro, ya k Harry estaba dormido, y roncaba débilmente.  
- Es que Ron,…no sabes lo que he escuchado...y, quería que me contaras como te fue con Luna - le dijo la chica.  
- Herms, a ti no te molesta que me gusta Luna ¿verdad, es que como tu antes me gustabas y todo eso… - contesto violentamente Ron...rezando por la respuesta que quería escuchar.  
- ¡Pero Ron...pensé que tenias cerebro en esa cabezota! - le respondió la chica a medio reír - ¿Cómo crees que estaría enamorada de ti, mientras que te ayudo con Luna? Tú también me gustabas - vio que la cara de Ron se iba poniendo roja, y por eso agrego - antes, mucho antes - y vio que le volvía el color.  
- ¡Que bueno, de verdad, que me hayas respondido eso...es que Harry me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, por q te vio llorando por mi, pero en verdad el no sabia que era por el, ja ¡tonto, igual yo no le dije nada, sabes...y nos peleamos.  
- ¡Ron! no tenias por que...es que tienes razón-dijo reprimiendo un sollozo-me gusta Harry, ¡¡¡y lo peor es que no se por quee!-y lo lanzo finalmente.  
- Hermione, no llores, es peor para ti, y Harry despertara! - y la rodeo con un brazo.  
Harry abrió los ojos, y vio a Ron abrazando a Hermione, sintió una punzada de celos desconocida en el, pero siguió haciendo como que dormía.  
- Tienes razón -le dijo Hermione y le planto un beso en la mejilla.  
Harry no lo soporto más y se levanto bruscamente.

- ¡Ya esta bien! Aquí hay gente que quiere dormir - soltó de golpe Harry.  
Las miradas sorprendidas de sus dos amigos se clavaron en él, y se arrepintió casi al instante de no haber seguido fingiendo que dormía. Ron se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Hermione estaba demasiado cerca de él y sin pensar la empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo. Un gesto de horror se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que escuchaba un golpe y el lamento de dolor de su amiga al caer de la cama de mala manera. Naturalmente esa no había sido su intención, solo había querido apartarla un poquito para que Harry no pensara peor de lo que ya lo hacía, pero se le había ido la mano.  
- ¡Hermione! - grito Harry y se levanto de un salto para ir ayudar a la chica.  
- ¡Pero que es este jaleo! ¡Si vais a seguir gritando iros fuera! - les chillo Seamus visiblemente enfadado por haber sido interrumpido mientras dormía.  
- Por favor, ¿podéis gritar un poco más bajito? - pidió tímidamente Neville.  
Harry ayudo a ponerse en pie a Hermione y sin responder la los comentarios de sus compañeros, se dirigieron hacia la puerta seguidos por Ron que murmuraba disculpas a su amiga.

- Dioss... ¿por que? - pensó en voz alta - ¿Por que tengo a ese monstruo de hermana?  
- ¡Hay Ron, no lo se, ¡yo también pensé que era mi amiga! ya no se que pensar...encima ella no sabe que la oí, me trata como de costumbre, un poco mas reservada obviamente y ni toca el tema de Harry-Respondió Hermione, apenada...  
-¡Yo si se lo que haré! - exclamo el pelirrojo - ¡¡¡le diré la verdad a Harry!  
- Vamos, Ron...ni tu mismo te crees que el se dignara a escucharte...por ahora, mm, lo único que podremos hacer es abrirle los ojos de alguna forma, ¿no?  
- ¿¿como? Si el cree que estoy con Luna y contigo a la vez ¿Te crees que me creerá un palabra de cualquier cosa relacionada con Ginny que se me ocurra decirle?  
- Tienes razón, pero no puedo permitir que esa pelirroja de cuarta, lo siento, tú hermana.  
-Dile lo que quieras-La interrumpió Ron con enojo.  
- jaja...esta bien Ron, pero se un poco disimulado, ¡¡¡ella no tiene idea de que nosotros sabemos lo que planea!  
- Está bien...tratare. ¡Tratare, te lo prometo-dijo al ver la mirada de su amiga  
- Así me gusta...ya me tengo que ir, pero - añadió rápidamente-quiero que me cuentes como te fue con Luna, con lujo de detalles - finalizo sonriendo.  
Ron le contó toda su historia, con 100 interrupciones por segundo que hablaba, pero no le importo, mantenía vivo el recuerdo del momento que paso con Luna.

A Hermione le dio mucho gusto escuchar lo bien que le había ido a su amigo con Luna, eso le permitió tener una sonrisa cuando bajo al Gran Comedor, al menos por un momento, pues cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor y saludo a Harry el le devolvió el saludo con un frío "buenos días" que le helo el corazón a Hermione, la chica vio su plato de avenas tristemente, ya no tenia hambre, no obstante le dio dos cucharadas y luego se marcho rápidamente del comedor no tenia ganas de estar ahí, mas cuando noto que Ginny había llegado y abrazaba a Harry como si quisiera asfixiarlo

Cierta rubia de Ravenclaw observo todo esto, le dolió mucho ver la tristeza de Hermione, mas por la llegada de Ginny, y entonces Luna decidió que debía ayudar a su amiga...estaba conciente que era gracias a ella que las cosas con Ron se estaban comenzando a dar, por eso cuando vio que Harry se marchaba del gran comedor lo siguió.  
- ¡Hey Harry!  
- Hola Luna dijo el sin mucho animo, ver a Luna le había recordado lo sucedido en la mañana entre Ron y Hermione _¿por que eso le molestaba tanto?_  
- Necesito hablar contigo dijo la rubia.  
- Lo siento Luna pero tengo algo de prisa.  
- Es importante te lo juro.  
- Esta bien.  
- Yo siempre he sido una persona muy sincera y no soporto la mentira, mas cuando uno de mis amigos es victima de ella.  
Harry la miro confundido ¿por que Luna le estaba diciendo eso, Luna se percato de la confusión en la cara del moreno y agrego  
- Y tus estas siendo victima de una mentira, la chica suspiro hondo y dijo -Ginny te engaña.  
- ¿Que? dijo Harry totalmente sorprendido - Eso es imposible, lo estas inventando como a tus criaturas imaginarias.  
- Por supuesto que no, es mas lo se desde hace algún tiempo, pero no me había atrevido a decírtelo, soy sincera pero no una chismosa.  
- ¿Y tu como lo supiste?  
- Por que un día buscando las cosas que mis compañeros me escondieron la encontré besando con Dean en un salón y ya era tu novia.  
Harry no podía creerlo, Ginny la linda y tierna, era una farsa, después de meditarlo un momento dijo:  
- No me extraña.  
- ¿por?  
Harry se lo pensó un momento, pero viendo que Luna había sido sincera con el, decidió decírselo.  
-Por que lo trae en la sangre Ron es igual.  
- ¿Que?  
- Te esta engañando con - pero no era capaz de decirlo...no podía.  
- ¿Con quien? - dijo Luna con desesperación mientras sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba.  
- Con Hermione.  
- Eso es imposible gracias a ella Ron y yo nos acercamos...¡es mi amiga!  
- Lo se, pero yo lo he visto esta mañana dijo Harry con tristeza.  
- No te creo - dijo Luna mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y comenzaba a correr por el pasillo.  
Harry miro con tristeza como Luna corría llorando por el pasillo, que clase de gente eran los Weasly, y entonces recordó lo que tenía preparado por su aniversario con Ginny, y de repente se le ocurrió como hacérselo pagar.  
- Será esta noche, en su linda sorpresa - dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

- Luna, lo utilicé para poder hablar contigo... - comenzó Hermione.  
- ¿De como la pasas con Ron? - la interrumpió.  
Hermione se quedo helada, ¿de donde había sacado Luna todo eso? y entonces recordó, la única persona que pensaba eso era...Harry.  
- Harry te dijo eso ¿verdad?  
- Entonces no lo niegas dijo Luna enojada y dispuesta a marcharse.  
- Para empezar no se como puedes creer eso, yo estoy enamorada de Harry y lo sabes.  
- ¿Y entonces por que me dijo el todo eso?  
- Por que se le metió esa loca idea desde ayer, veras yo estaba frente a ti y Ron en la sala común, y me vio llorar, el pensó que lloraba por Ron, ¡¡¡cuando en realidad estaba llorando por el!  
- ¿Solo por eso? El me dijo que los había visto.  
- Es que esta mañana estaba hablando con Ron, yo estaba mal pero por Harry, además tenia que decirle algo muy importante…Luna tu lo sabes tienes que creerme, a mi y a Ron que esta loco por ti.  
Luna vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Hermione, supo que su amiga no le mentía…  
- Esta bien te creo, siento haber dudado de ti, es que…  
- No importa Luna pero...¿por que te dijo Harry eso?  
- Es que yo le dije algo sobre Ginny, entonces el fue sincero conmigo también.  
- ¿Tu sabes lo de Ginny? - dijo Hermione.  
- Si, pero no tenia idea de que tu lo sabias.  
- Me entere ayer, eso fue lo que le dije a Ron esta mañana, estábamos buscando la mejor manera de decírselo a Harry, aunque ya nos ahorraste el trabajo.  
- Harry debía saberlo, no era justo que lo engañara así.  
- Si lo se, lo que me preocupa es que ira a hacer, a veces es tan impulsivo... -dijo Hermione con preocupación reflejada en su voz.  
Luna vio de soslayo a su amiga, no había pensado en eso.  
Mientras tanto Harry se encontraba dirigiendo a Ginny a la sala multipropósitos, cuando entraron Harry tenia todo igual que como se lo había enseñado el día anterior, luego ambos chicos comenzaron a cenar.  
Al moreno le costaba aguantarse las ganas de echarle en cara a la pelirroja su engaño, pero no, tenia algo mejor en mente, "disfruta la cena Ginny, por que es lo ultimo que obtendrás de mi.

Hasta el momento, Luna estaba muy preocupada, el habérselo dicho a Harry le causaba un temor, porque tampoco quería que el hiciera algo loco, algo que después le costará las burlas...pero eso solo se lo pudo confesar a Hermione después, cuando estuvo mas tranquila.  
- Hermione, tu que conoces a Harry, ¿crees que haga algo muy malo?  
- No lo se Luna, Porque en cuestión de esas cosas, Harry nunca fue, como decirlo, vengativo. Más bien cuando estuvo peleado con Ron, hace ya algunos años, no quiso dar su brazo a torcer - afirmo Harry muy preocupada.  
- ¡¡¡Oh cielos, Hermione, Ron!   
- ¿Que pasa con Ron?  
- Date cuenta, piensa que él me esta engañando y a ti también...y eso no es muy positivo que yo sepa.  
- ¡¡¡Dios! ¡¡Ni me había acordado! ¿Que pasará? Ni me imagino que pasará con toda sus dudas. Además, como ya te conté, no entiendo esa razón.  
- ¿De verdad no lo entiendes?  
- Mira Luna. Durante todo este tiempo, Harry solo ha tenido ojos para Ginny, Yo dudo siquiera que se halla puesto ha pensar en mi, además el ha estado muy grosero conmigo en este tiempo, ¡¡muy indiferente a lo que me pueda pasar!  
- Eso es mentira. Yo tengo que confesar que esa vez que tu estuviste llorando en el baño por la gran inmadures de Ron hacia tu persona, el estuvo muy preocupado...solo que ahora se ha visto cegado, ya sabes, no podía estar preocupado por ti, cuando lo estaba por Ron y por el mismo.  
- Me sorprende tu rapidez mental.  
- Ya sabes de lo que dicen de los de Ravenclaw...  
- Si, si...pero bueno. Gracias por ayudarme.  
- Ni que se diga, tu me estas ayudando, se que viene de ti, y sabes, nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti, siempre pensé que te parecía extraña, que tu no querías una amistad conmigo.  
- Mira, la gente se equivoca, ¿no? además, entiende, que no crea en tus cosas, no significa que no podamos ser amigas cierto...  
Una gran sonrisa iluminaron sus rostros y con eso quedo sellada una nueva amistad.

**Continuara…….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hasta aquí en 2º capítulo. Más o menos a esta altura, el R/L se nos fue un poco de las manos y apareció un poco, quizás más de lo debido, la pareja H/Hr.


End file.
